


The Note

by mofspades



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofspades/pseuds/mofspades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mink leaves Aoba a little note</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Note

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidnightsNightmares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsNightmares/gifts).



> For itstrickstersugar on tumblr

Its been a year since Aoba’s officially moved to the U.S and begun the relationship with Mink. While his English has improved immensely, he was still having some trouble. Of course Ren and Huracan helped a lot in terms of translating, but he still needed to learn to do things on his own.

Mink helped Aoba in their free time. Teaching him with reading and writing, having Aoba listen to English music and media, leaving him notes around the house, etcetera. Aoba had gotten much better, and while he was still confused on some expressions and a few letters, at least he was able to communicate his thoughts with others in town.

This particular morning was just like any other, really. Mink rolling over to wake up his beautiful lover, who stubbornly insisted on being held before absolutely having to get up and do things (ugh, what a pain).  
Finally they had gotten up, showered, and enjoyed breakfast together like always. Just before Mink left to work, however, he turned around and handed Aoba a small note.

“Hm? Whats this? Another errand?”

“No. Its…its something important.”

Aoba looked up, confusion and curiosity clear in his eyes.

“Well if its important, why don’t you just tell me?”

“I said it was important, not that it was urgent or anything.”

“Eh? Then what-“

He was interrupted with a peck on the forehead, Mink telling him to just read it and tell him what he thinks when he comes back from work. After that, the larger man left, Aoba still very confused (and a little concerned, if he was honest).

*

“Aoba, I really think you should try harder…”

“But Reeeennn…” He whined. “Even if I could read it, it doesn’t mean I automatically know what it means! Just help me out here!”

“That’s not a good idea…”

“Aaargh! Okay, you know, what, I bet I got close enough anyway.” He growled as he gave up and went ahead to start the laundry.

*

That night, Mink ended up coming home earlier than usual, and Aoba couldn’t help but notice his motions were a bit awkward too (not to mention the look in his eyes…did something happen?).

“Hey. I haven’t started dinner yet. Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” The man gave a small sigh before turning to the younger. “Did you read the note I gave you?”

“Oh...yeah, about that…”

Aoba swore he could see Mink’s eyes growing tense. He usually didn’t show much in terms of emotion or anything like that, but he was definitely looking nervous or anxious at the moment.

“M-Mink? Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine. What did you think of the note?”

Aoba looked away for a moment, an embarrassed blush rising to his cheeks before turning back to his lover.

“I…I have no idea what ‘ _Vill ooh morry me_ ’ means…”

They stared for a moment before Mink’s palm made contact with his face, a loud sigh almost echoing through the living room.


End file.
